lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Chael (KarinsDad)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: One creature Attack: +15 vs AC Hit: 1d8+4 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Implement, Primal |Power Description=''Range'' 10; Target: One, two, or three creatures Attack: +12 vs Reflex Hit: 1d4+8 damage, and Chael can push the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Lightning, Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: One creature Attack: +14 vs Reflex Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and until the start of Chael's next turn, the target takes 4 lightning damage whenever it hits one of her allies. Augment 1: As above, and, until the start of Chael's next turn, the target also takes the lightning damage whenever it shifts to a square adjacent to one of her allies. Augment 2: 2D8 + 6 lightning damage. Until the start of Chael's next turn, the target takes 4 lightning damage whenever it hits one of her allies.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Force, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An adjacent enemy marked by Chael deals damage to her ally with an attack that doesn’t include her as a target. 'Attack:'' +14 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 force damage, and Chael pushes the target 1 square. Effect: Chael doesn’t get her normal standard action on her turn. Augment 1 Hit: 1d8+6 force damage, and Chael pushes the target 1 square and then shifts 1 square to the square the target vacated. In addition, she gains combat advantage against the target until the end of her next turn. Effect: Chael gets her normal standard action on her turn. Augment 2 Hit: 2d8+6 force damage, and Chael knocks the target prone. The target cannot stand up until the start of its next turn. Effect: Chael gets her normal standard action on her turn. }} |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Force, Psionic, Psychic |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: The triggering creature Trigger: An adjacent enemy marked by Chael deals damage to her ally with an attack that doesn’t include her as a target. Effect: The target takes force and psychic damage equal to the damage that its attack dealt to Chael's ally. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic |Power Description=''Close'' Burst 3; Target: One creature in the burst. Effect: Chael marks the target until she uses this power again or until the end of the encounter. Augment 1 Target: Two creatures in the burst.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic |Power Description=''Close'' Burst 2; Trigger: An ally within 2 squares of Chael is hit by an attack and she is not included in the attack. Effect: Chael and the ally shift up to 2 squares as a free action, swapping positions. She becomes the target of the triggering attack, in place of the ally. After the attack is resolved, Chael can make a basic attack against the attacker.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Primal, Zone |Power Description=''Area'' wall 8 within 10 squares; Target: Each enemy in the wall. Attack: +12 vs Fortitude Hit: 2d6+8 damage, and Chael can slide the target 1 square. Effect: The wall creates a zone that lasts until the end of Chael's next turn. The zone grants superior cover against ranged attacks made through it that target AC or Reflex.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=''Close'' burst 5; Target: Chael or one ally in burst. Effect: Target spends a healing surge, regains an additional 2d6 hit points.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal |Power Description=''Range'' 10; Target: Chael or one ally. Effect: The target becomes invisible until he or she moves or until the end of Chael's next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Close'' burst 2; Trigger: An ally within 2 squares of Chael is hit by an attack and she is not included in the attack. Effect: Chael and the ally shift up to 2 squares as a free action, swapping positions. She becomes the target of the triggering attack, in place of the ally. After the attack is resolved, Chael can make a basic attack against the attacker.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing, Polymorph, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: One creature Attack: +14 vs AC Hit: 2d8+6 damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: Chael can spend a healing surge. She then assumes the aspect of elevated harmony until the end of the encounter. While in this aspect, she can use the following augmentation with her battlemind at-will attack powers that are augmentable. This augmentation is in addition to the effects that an at-will power might have; this augmentation doesn’t supersede them. Augment 1 Effect: Chael gains 10 temporary hit points. In addition, choose a single creature hit by the at-will attack. That creature takes 5 extra damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Conjuration, Implement, Primal |Power Description=''Area'' wall 8 within 10 squares. Effect: Chael conjures a wall of thorny, writhing vines. The wall can be up to 4 squares high and must be on a solid surface, and it lasts until the end of her next turn. The wall provides cover. A creature’s line of sight through a wall square is blocked unless the creature is adjacent to that square. Entering a wall square costs 3 extra squares of movement. If a creature enters the wall’s space or starts its turn there, that creature takes 1d10+8 and ongoing 5 damage (save ends). A creature can take this damage only once per turn. Sustain Minor: The wall persists.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=11 (+4) |Constitution=18 (+8) |Dexterity=10 (+4) |Intelligence=13 (+5) |Wisdom=20 (+9) |Charisma=10 (+4) |Skills= Acrobatics +2, Arcana +5, Athletics +11, Bluff +4, Diplomacy +4, Dungeoneering +9, Endurance +13, Heal +9, History +5, Insight +16, Intimidate +4, Nature +11, Perception +16, Religion +5, Stealth +2, Streetwise +4, Thievery +2 |Feats=Hybrid Talent (Battlemind Armor Proficiency), Heart of the Blade (Endurance), Melee Training (Wisdom), Mark of Warding, Longtooth Spirt Shifter |Equipment=Blood Fury Longsword +2, Dragonrider Wyvernscale +3, Amulet of Protection +2, Twilight Shield, Syberis Shard of the Mage, Boots of Fencing Master, Companion's Defender, Belt of Vigor, 2 Potion of Healings, Adventurer's Kit, Identification Papers with Portrait, 20 gp |Rituals=Fluid Funds, Knock, Leomund's Secret Chest }} Dusk Bear Animal Companion HP: 33 Senses: low light vision Speed: 6, Initiate: equal to Chael's AC: 21, Fortitude: 23, Reflex: 19, Will: 15: all defenses +1 if adjacent to Chael Str: 20, Dex: 12, Wis: 16, Con: 17, Int: 2, Cha: 6 Traits Guardian Companion Aura 1: Allies gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses while in the aura. Standard Actions at will Melee Target: One creature Attack: +13 vs AC Hit: 1d12+9 damage Character Information Background "Again!" the loreweaver said, raising his voice slightly. 'Sigh, I'm never going to get this.' Chael thought. She just didn't have the aptitude to walk quietly through the woods or to remember all of these facts as she grabbed her staff and started down the forest path. Chael wanted to be a warrior, not a druid anyway. She wanted to swing a sword, not learn the difference between a Summer Celosia and a Spring one, or an Id Fiend and a Hejkin Stalker. She didn't know why Auberron insisted that she learn the old ways anyway. Something about him foreseeing her leading the Gatekeepers to a great victory or something. Her? Lead anyone to do anything? Everyone under his tutelage were stronger and faster and quieter than her. The only reason she wasn't tending the orchards more often is because of her ability to observe. She always seemed to know when Tondrek or one of the others were about to play a trick on her. 'Come to me.' 'Who are you?' 'Come to me.' 'I cannot see you. Where are you?' 'I will touch you and you will learn.' 'NO, NO...' Chael woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. Just a dream. But deep down, she knew better. She knew that she had been changed. "What is that abomination you're wearing?" Auberron asked. "It's called scale armor Auberron. I bought it from that trader last spring and have been practicing with it." "You do not need it." "Of course I need it. Look at me. I lose every fight. Krandor and Tondrek beat me every time. I'm just not fast enough. How am I going to become this great leader that you've talked about for years if I cannot fight? ... And besides, Dusk likes it. She likes the fact that she can hug me without hurting me. She calls me a turtle." "Hmmmm. Well, maybe you need it at that, if just to protect you from that beast. I've always known that you would follow a different path then your brothers and sisters." "So I can keep it? Oh thank you thank you Auberron." Chael shouted happily, hugging the older human. Although not related, he was the only family that she had ever known. "Leave up. You're hurting me Chael. More like a hedgehog than a turtle." "Oh, sorry." Chael replied contritely as she let go of him. "That's ok. Humph. Well, ... I guess you are ready now. With the wars finally over, tomorrow you head south to find you own way. You'll need to go out into the world, away from the groves, and learn its ways. You'll need to take some supplies and here's a small amount of gold. But, remember your calling. You need to kill aberrations and demons when you come across them and you need to be ready to come back when I call. Understood?" "Yes Auberron." Chael said sincerely. The time had finally come. Appearance Chael ... Her apparel is Age: 26 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned The outer world has made Chael hard. Like a turtle, Chael is hard on the outside but soft on the inside. She doesn't let people get close to her. She's lost a few adventuring friends over the years and she's decided that her only friend is Dusk. At least she can bring Dusk back from the feywild if Dusk gets killed. So although she will go adventuring with other people, she won't get close to any of them. Because of this, other people think her standoffish or arrogant. They just don't understand her and think her cold and hard. Hooks * Chael will go out of her way to track down demons or aberrations. * The Gatekeepers might be threatened and Auberron would call Chael back to help protect them. Kicker Other Sections Reserved for future use Equipment Coins: 20 gp Encumbrance: 97 lbs Normal Load: 110 lbs Heavy Load: 220 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 550 lbs Wishlist N (level 8): Gold N+1 (level 9): Cloak of Displacement Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Note: Surge value = 17 (Belt of Vigor) Surges per day: 12 (8 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 - 1 from armor) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter (PHB2) * +2 Str, +2 Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 / 6 * Senses: Low-light vision * Languages: Common, Goblin * +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Longtooth Shifting Class Features Hybrid Battlemind (PHB3) * Psionic Augmentation (Hybrid): Gain 4 power points. * Psionic Defense (Hybrid): Gain Mind Spike power. Hybrid Druid (Sentinel) (Drag 402) * Acolyte of the Natural Cycle (Hybrid): Gain Druid of Summer benefits: +2 to Athletics checks, mace damage d10, staff damage d12, and two-handed mace damage d12. * Animal Companion: Gain Dusk, Bear animal companion. * Combined Attack (Hybrid): The Combined Attack power is a power option whenever an encounter power is acquired. * Healing Word (Hybrid): Gain the Healing Word power once per encounter. Your animal companion is considered an ally of you and your allies. It can be affected by powers in the same way as any other creature can be. You can communicate telepathically with your animal companion as long as it is within 20 squares of you. You do not need line of sight or line of effect to do so. Your animal companion has only animal intelligence, so it cannot communicate or understand complex topics. Your animal companion’s level is equal to yours, and its hit points, defenses, and attacks are determined by your level, as noted in its stat block. Your animal companion shares your healing surge total. Whenever an effect requires your animal companion to spend a healing surge, the surge is deducted from your total. Whenever you use your second wind, your animal companion also regains hit points equal to your healing surge value. At the end of a short rest, your animal companion regains all its hit points. If you die or your animal companion drops to 0 hit points, it disappears as the primal magic that sustains it dissipates. You have two ways of calling your companion back: * Minor Action: You take a minor action and lose a healing surge. Doing so causes your animal companion to appear in the nearest unoccupied space, with hit points equal to your healing surge value. * Short or Extended Rest: You lose a healing surge at the end of a rest. Doing so causes your animal companion to appear in the nearest unoccupied space, with full hit points. As a creature under your control, your animal companion relies on you for strict guidance while you are within 20 squares of it. You take actions so that it can act, and its initiative is the same as yours during an encounter. Standard Actions: To take a standard action, your animal companion needs you to take a standard action to command it to do so. Move Actions: Whenever you take a move action, your animal companion can also take a move action. Alternatively, you can stay put but take a move action to command your animal companion to take a move action. Minor Actions: To take a minor action, your animal companion needs you to take a minor action to command it to do so. Free Actions: Your animal companion can take free actions without you taking an action to command it. Triggered Actions: If one of your animal companion’s triggered actions is triggered, the companion can take that action only if you take the same kind of action to command it to do so. For example, if an enemy adjacent to your companion provokes an opportunity attack from it, you must take an opportunity action to command your companion to make the attack. In situations where you can’t give commands to your animal companion, it can act independently. For example, if you are unconscious or if you are more than 20 squares away from your companion, it doesn’t sit around waiting for you to show up (unless that’s what you have previously commanded it to do). An animal companion acting independently can take either a standard, a move, or a minor action on its turn. It can also take opportunity actions and free actions, but it cannot take immediate actions. Feats * 1st: Bard of All Trades (Dragon 383) * 2nd: Soldier of the Faith (PHB) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (Bat) (AP) * 6th: Improved Majestic Word (PHB2) * 8th: Scale Armor Proficiency (PHB) Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold level 1 +1360 gp level gold (levels 1 through 7, not 5: 72 + 104 + 136 + 168 + 360 + 520) +360 gp parcel from 1st level -1000 gp Companion's Defender -680 gp Siberys Shard of the Mage -100 gp 2 Healing Potions -15 gp adventurer's kit -5 gp ID papers with portrait ------ 20 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel n+1 ** Belt of Vigor * Level 3: Parcel n+4 ** Boots of Fencing Master * Level 4: Parcel n+2 ** Amulet of Protection +2 * Level 5: Parcel n+3 ** Twilight Heavy Shield * Level 6: Parcel n+2 ** Blood Fury Longsword +2 * Level 7: Parcel n+4 ** Dragonrider Scale +3 Purchased: ** Siberys Shard of the Mage ** 2 Potion of Healings ** Companion Defender XP Total XP: 13000 Changes List changes here: Level Grys up to 6 at 4750 XP + 1453 XP + 7 out of 8 RP = level 6. Retire Grys. Create 6th level replacement PC without 5th level gold. Use 20 DM RP to level PC up to level 8. * 2012/04/03: Created Judge Comments